Just Not Again
by EternalInspiration
Summary: America's internal problems aren't over... And they target the innocent Boston Patriot Day Marathon. When will "enough" be "Enough"?


Title: Just not again...

Anime: Hetalia Axis Powers (Which I do not own… blah blah…. Himaruya-sensei… blah blah… is a troll… blahs….)

Character(s): America, England, France, Canada, and Japan

Summary: Boston Bombing… When is "Enough"?

A.N.: So yup. Again, sorry if I joined this ship too late. Plus, I apologize for reposting this (originally was on my deviantart).

Also, I am sorry for those who lost or are wounded. Not just the bombings. But to everyone out there in the world.

So, please "enjoy" the fic. And Rate and Review please! Thanks!

Japan smiled at a certain blonde personification of the U.S.A. It was rare for to see that determined yet enjoying expression on the superpower's face. "GO! America-kun! You can do it!" enthusiastically cheered the short, dark-haired man. The American heard his Asian friend and gave a thumbs up. For once after a _long _while, Japan was having fun watching his fellow personifications race against each other in the Boston Marathon.

Finally, just as America was about to cross that finish line and claim first prize again, something loud erupted and knocked down the childishly laughing nation. Other nations were also sprawled on the floor, along with their fellow humans; then the crowd noticed the loud puff of smoke. As soon as horrifying realization punched all of them, another loud _BOOM! _went off...

Somehow, through the panic and chaos ensuing at the Marathon, Japan and some other nations and humans were able to haul many on stretchers, wheelchairs, and anything that's draggable while the person is on it. Some were put in the ambulances; most had to be carried out at the medical tents set up for the marathon runners. The countries were all hauled off into the ambulances, however, they each had to be driven off to different hospitals.

Japan sat on a wooden chair next to the injured and unconscious America. Canada, Britain, and France were also next to America at either bedside. Silence was the only conversation. Though the t.v. was on in the room, it was only some sort of noise in the background as each nation were trapped in their deep thoughts and concerns.

Finally, America started to gained consciousness. He groaned in pain as he started to feel his burnt right leg and broken left arm. As his clouded blue eyes started to refocus, America tilted his head up, looking around his blurry surroundings. Japan was the first one he saw clearly. "Japan? Where... Where am I?"

Despite relief washing over the said nation, Japan was stunned, trying to scramble for words on how to answer. Fortunately, England calmly and easily answered for him, experiencing this kind of situation before.

"Alfred, can you hear me?" the blonde Englishman asked, his bushy eyebrows knitting together as the usually energetic superpower didn't answer immediately.

Slowly, Alfred turned his head to the other side of his bed then nodded. "Y-yeah... I-Iggy? I-Is that you?"

The former caretaker nodded, smiling. "Yes. Alfred, keep your head on your pillow or else you'll strain your neck." America did as the motherly Englishman said. Still overwhelmingly tired, America was relieved to feel that soft down nestling his pounding head. It felt like a woodpecker was pecking on his skull with its long beak. "Alfred? Alfred, stay with us now. You want to know where you are don't you?" For some reason, England didn't want to let America sleep again; he guessed that it was cause of the traumatic fear from the other times he nearly lost his former colony.

Alfred kept his eyes open, a small smile on his face. "Don't worry, Iggy. I don't think I can go back to sleep. I hurt like hell!" His hoarse laughter cause him to cough.

Canada quietly stepped in next to England, and he gently put a soft hand on his twin brother's heaving chest. "I know that you like jokes, Alfred. But let's just keep it to a minimum today, okay?"

America moved his head to see his twin brother's soft smile. "Sure! Whatever you say, Matt!" Again, a bright smile formed on his face. The blonde's heart started to beat faster, not from the pain, but from the warmth. He really couldn't believe that the people he _thought _he lost contact with were all here, getting worked up about him. This really was heartwarming! "So... Um... Can anyone tell me like where I am exactly?"

"You're in le hôpital, mon cher," said another wavy-haired, blonde man with facial hair. France was behind Matthew, a smile on his face. True concern and worry replaced his usual pervertedness; additionally, he was as calm and collected as Canada and England. "You've had a little... accident."

Japan was amazed at how the blonde trio acted in this situation. They weren't panicking (and if they were, they hid _very well) _but composed_; _they only answered when needed; they knew how to treat America; and they acted as one. This was truly astonishing for it was quite unlike their "usual" selves. "Hey, Japan?" The small man straightened up out of his deep thoughts.

"Ah, Gomenasai..." he apologized, rubbing the back of his with his left hand. "What is it you were asking, England-san?"

"Can you turn up the t.v. please?" smiled America. Now that he knew where he was, it was time to piece all of this together. And people said that t.v. didn't answer everything! Japan smiled and looked for the black television remote on the nightstand. Which was conveniently located next to America's (indestructible) glasses, named Texas.

"Ano, which channel–"

"Go to 42. CNN news." After Japan did what he was instructed, the victim thanked him. Now everyone in the room was staring at the flat screen on the other wall. Of course, as they anticipated, the news station was still covering the details about the Boston Bombing.

Tears streamed down his blue eyes; his heart broke in two. After the shootings started to die down in his place, America thought that it was all over (of course he still had to face other crimes but...). **He was dead wrong. **He still kept on listening to the newscasters, trying to find out how many of his beloved people died.

Flashbacks of the horrors of 9/11 flooded his mind. Then Pearl Harbor came by, and his flashback went further in his young history. "Currently, the police have found two dead. A marathon and an eight-year-old..." Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and stopped listening. Somehow, he knew which marathon runner and small child died in that bombing. They were on American soil, plus he had talked to them before the marathon even began.

America's friends noticed the superpower's mourning. Instantly, they felt so helpless when they knew that America needed some time alone. _Poor Alfred... _they all thought. Yes. Poor America. But he was still in a human body, meaning that he still had a human heart. So yes, Poor Alfred...

Twenty minutes ticked by and the CNN channel still highlighted the tragic event. Finally Alfred asked for Kiku to turn off the t.v. Then he awkwardly requested his friends to just leave him be a for a while. Thankful that they understood, he tried to smile again but was shortly reprimanded by England, who told him that "it was okay to be sad, nitwit". That helped America sincerely smile...

Once the room was utterly silent and the loneliness seemed tangible, Alfred bawled. "No... Oh God, just not again..."


End file.
